


Whisper on the Wind

by LunarEclipse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Brotherly Love, Canonical Character Death, Chick-Flick Moments, Dean's POV, Death of an Unborn child, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Episode: s01e09 Home, F/M, Gen, Grieving Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Older Brothers, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarEclipse/pseuds/LunarEclipse
Summary: Dean looked at Jess one last time and froze at the hard look in her eyes.She didn't like him, that much was clear. But a single look at that moment meant a thousand words. 'Protect him’ she seemed to say 'don't let him get hurt on your watch’ she warned ‘I've been protecting him for the past few years, it's your turn again, please don't let him get hurt’ a plea 'don't make kick your ass when all this is over’ a threat, and finally, she smiled weakly at him, nodding her head. 'I trust you with our Sam’Sam had said Jess didn't know about hunting, but Dean wasn't sure, she knew there was going to be in danger, her eyes burned into his with a startling intensity. He nodded resolutely at her, shooting back an 'I'll bring him back’ and finally 'and when I do, it's your turn again’  Jess tilted her chin up at his gaze, her eyes determined 'I will’ her gaze told him sharply.





	Whisper on the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> I've been re-watching Supernatural and decided to pile my angst on top of the already towering pile of angst and hurt that is the supernatural fandom.  
> Anywho!  
> Enjoy!  
> ~Luna

Dean sighed and stretched his arms above his head as he sat down on his bed, releasing a pleased little groan. He then proceeded to reach down and begin untying his shoes, looking up at Sam through the corner of his eyes. The younger man was leaning against a wall of their room, looking extremely pensive.

Dean hated seeing that look on Sam's face, the pain in his eyes, the skin of his face wrinkling with aggravation, his lips twisted into a small frown.

It has been almost 6 months since the two brothers had reunited, and Dean hated how different his little brother seemed. Sam had been always easy for Dean to read, he practically raised the kid himself, so every little tell and twitch that Sam had, could tell Dean a thousand different things.

But ever since Jessica died, Sam had these small moments, a curl to his shoulders like some kind of weight was dragging him down, a dark look crossing his face and his lips pursing like he had just swallowed a lemon. Finally, he would dig his fingers into the meat of his thighs, his blunt nails digging into the denim fabric of his jeans. Something Sam had done since he was a kid, something he did when he wanted to cry and scream, but couldn't.

Dean, as much as he thrived on being around his brother again, hated the world for what it had done. He hated the monster who had taken Jess away from Sam so swiftly. He could tell she was different than the few girlfriends Sam had dated over the years.

His eyes had lit up around her, when he talked about her, he almost seemed to glow, so happy and so very much in love with this woman who Dean had met for less than a minute. Protectiveness had curled in him, upset at his brother dating some chick he didn't know, not knowing what she was doing to him, some latent big brother instincts settled in from when Sam had come home heartbroken at 14 because his girl had cheated on him.

Dean wasn't sure what to think of the blonde, but when he was waiting in the car for Sam, Jess had come running out, smurf pajamas and all. She pulled Sam close and leaned up, brushing her fingers across his cheek in a way that made Sam practically melt against her. She nuzzled her nose against his, whispering words that were for his ears only. Her lips held a soft smile as she kissed him gently, the other hand softly scratching at his nape.

Sam's neck had always been his weak spot, the man just like a puppy even without the dewy eyes. Dean could remember many times as a kid when he had rubbed Sam's nape when he was upset and had gotten him to calm down immediately.

The surprise at the fact that Sam was letting her anywhere near his neck, was quickly replaced as Sam gently touched her stomach with a gooey smile and started walking towards the car. Dean looked at Jess one last time and froze at the hard look in her eyes.

She didn't like him, that much was clear. But a single look at that moment meant a thousand words. _'Protect him’_ she seemed to say _'don't let him get hurt on your watch’_ she warned ‘ _I've been protecting him for the past few years, it's your turn again, please don't let him get hurt_ ’ a plea _'don't make kick your ass when all this is over’_ a threat, and finally, she smiled weakly at him, nodding her head. _'I trust you with our Sam’_

Sam had said Jess didn't know about hunting, but Dean wasn't sure that she was completely oblivious, she knew there was going to be in danger, her eyes burned into his with a startling intensity. He nodded resolutely at her, shooting back an _'I'll bring him back’_ and finally _'and when I do, it's your turn again’_  Jess tilted her chin up at his gaze, her eyes determined _'I will’_ her gaze told him sharply.

That was the moment Jess had gotten his blessing, when he knew that she could take care of his precious brother. If he could trust the most important thing in his life to her, and she wouldn't abuse it, he knew he could trust her.

Then everything had gone to hell. Fire and Sam screaming out in agony, a wretched sound that had made Dean's heart _break_. Fighting against Dean's arms as he tried to run back towards his girlfriend, the sobs and wails _of 'JESS PLEASE’_ and _'DON'T LEAVE ME’_ echoing through the night.

On his bad nights, Dean can still hear Sammy's tortured cries echoing through his skull like a cacophony of pain.

Dean looked up at Sam after he slid off his shoes. Thinking of finding his brother laying in front of Mary's mirror, gagging and crying as blood slid from his eyes mixing with salty tears, making his face an absolute mess.

It broke something deep in him to know that Sam hated himself for Jessica's death. Now knowing about the dreams Dean felt even worse. How much must it have broken Sam to know he could've stopped her death if he'd been aware that his dreams were real? Would he have been able to save her? Save their love and what they had? Dean jumped as Sam pushed off the wall and walked closer to his older brother, his arms wrapped around himself in some sort of attempt at a self-hug.

Dean had only seen Sam do that once, and that was with the girl he couldn't save all those years ago when he was just a kid.

“Sammy?” Dean kept his voice soft, knowing instinctively that Sam was about to say something big, and God almighty he hated chick flick moments but with how damp Sammy's hazel eyes were, Dean knew this would be a big one.

Sam licked his lips, pressed them into a thin line a few times before he opened them. They were trembling, and his hands were shaking. His whole gigantor body was quivering like a leaf. He closed his eyes and Dean waited patiently. Knowing whatever this was, it had been tormenting Sam.

“I was going to propose” the mournful words shot right through Dean's heart. Something squeezing his insides painfully. _No. No. Oh, Sammy…_ Sam's voice cracked as he kept speaking “I picked out a ring, I'd been planning it for two months, I was going to do it on our anniversary, which was going to be two weeks after she…” Sam pressed the shaking palms of his hands against his eyes as he took a deep shaky breath.

“Sammy…” Dean whispered, standing up to squeeze Sam's shoulder tightly. The taller man made a wounded sound, like a kicked dog. “A month before she... before she…” Sam let out a sob, tears sliding down his cheeks. Dear looked at him frantically, his hands squeezing Sam's wrists.

“Sammy, what is it?” He pleaded, his heart currently laying on the floor, shattered beyond all belief.

“ _She was pregnant”_ Sam's tortured voice had made the world shift, Dean felt like the rug he been pulled out from under his already shaky feet. The belly touch, before they left, Dean hadn't paid it any mind but Jessica had been...Sam was going to be a…

Dean threw his arms around Sam as the dam broke, the giant man curling against Dean, weeping against his shoulder. Dean slid to his knees, taking Sam with him. He curled one hand around Sam's back protectively, the other clamping down softly on the back of Sam's neck, dragging his fingers across the skin and hair there.

Dean felt his eyes burn as Sam cried his heart out, mourning for his would have been wife. For his child, his unborn baby who never had a chance. Dean cursed the world in his mind, he cursed at a God he didn't believe in. He cursed at fate and karma and all the other bitches who had a part in this travesty.

Most importantly, he wanted to wring the neck of the fucking monster who had stolen his future sister in law and niece/nephew from the world. Who has caused Sam so much pain. Dean couldn't do anything to fix this. No matter how much he wanted to grab his gun and go shoot God and fate and the fucking monster that had ruined their lives, he knew he couldn't.

All he could do was be here for his baby brother, whose nightmares, whose heartache, finally all made sense. Dean clung tighter to his brother, hoping if he could squeeze him tight enough, all his sadness and sorrow would evaporate like steam.

As Sam began to doze off in his arms, still crying softly. Dean felt a whisper of wind around them, and if he wasn't a hunter he would've brushed it off, but as it were, he listened as a soft feminine voice curled around them both “ _Sam_ ” it whispered to his nearly catatonic brother.

And to Dean, it whispered _“you kept your promise, thank you”_ Dean closed his eyes tightly. Maybe he was just sleep deprived, tired after a long and stressful case involving their mother's ghost, but it soothed his soul a little to know that maybe, just maybe, Jess was watching over their Sammy. Helping keep him safe.

 

_~Fin_

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The main reason I wanted to write this, is because the whole Sam planning to propose thing is kinda glossed over in the show, and Jess being pregnant when she died was a headcanon that has caught my eye for years.  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Have a great day/night!  
> Luna~
> 
> UPDATE : I have a Twitter now! One specifically for you guys to get updates on fics and for you to send me requests! Feel free to send requests for any of the fandoms I write for! And don't be afraid to ask if I write for other fandoms, because I'd be willing!  
> You can find me @LunarEclipseLE on Twitter!   
> Join the fun!


End file.
